New Year
by cmonteiths
Summary: Sam and Freddie are forced to kiss on New Year. One Shot. Seddie.


Carly opened the door to find her best friend standing on the threshold. Sam smiled sheepishly and Carly ushered her into the warm apartment, a change from the near freezing weather outside.

"Sam, your early, that's new." Carly said, giggling slightly. Spencer waved at Sam from the kitchen and Sam waved back.

"Oh, that New Year's Eve party is tonight?" Sam asked.

"Well yes, considering today is New Year's Eve." Carly said laughing, Sam laughed too.

Carly was throwing a New Year's Eve party for the whole 10th grade. The girls were invited to sleepover after, but the boys all had to go home. As cool as Spencer was to let her have this party, he wasn't that cool. It was going to be a huge party, every kid had RSVP'ed yes and every girl was going to spend the night.

"Oh, well then, when does the party start." Sam asked, shrugging her shoulders. Carly looked at the blond with disbelief.

"Did you even read the E-VITE?!" Sam shook her head.

"I just heard there was a party, so when does it start." Sam sat on the couch and put her feet on the table. Carly sighed; this behavior was not different for Sam.

"Seven, but Freddie should be here in about 10 minutes." Carly looked at the clock on the stove, which read 6:20pm. Sam groaned.

"Why does Freddie have to come?" Sam looked disgusted.

"Because he is one of our best friends."

"Who is one of your best friends?" Carly and Sam both turned their attention to the visitor. Sam groaned loudly, while Carly smiled warmly.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said, sweetly, Freddie smiled at her and glared at Sam, who had her hand in the popcorn bowl that Spencer had just laid out on the table.

"Hey Sam," Freddie said trying to sound sweet. Sam looked at him but she didn't say anything. Her face softened slightly though. Freddie, who realized he was staring at Sam, looked at Carly, trying to get that same effect, nothing.

"So Carls, what type of things will we be doing at this party?" Sam asked raising her eyebrows. She smirked her signature smirk and Freddie smiled to himself.

"Well I have nothing huge planned, but everyone does have to kiss someone at midnight!" Carly squealed obviously impressed with her 'brilliant idea.' Sam and Freddie glanced at each other, both looking equally disgusted. Carly sighed, but ignored them going back to work on the finishing touches.

Before anything else on the subject could be said, the door bell rang; signaling guests had started to arrived. Carly glared at her friends, telling them to drop the subject and opened the door to great the various party guests. Both Sam and Freddie put on their best happy faces and slowly blended into the party.

11:45pm

"Can I have everybody's attention?" Carly tapped her champagne glass, which was filled with sparkling cider (another one of Spencer's conditions, no alcohol), everybody turned their attention to her. Sam and Freddie looked at each other for the first time since the party started. Carly took and notice of this but shook it off for the time being.

"So as you all know, there is only 15 more minutes till 2010!!! So I just wanted to announce a little idea I came up with," Carly quickly winked at Sam and Sam raised her glass in mock apparition. "Every girl is going to pick a boy's name from this hat," she gestured towards a old baseball hat of Spencer's, "and that is the guy you are supposed to kiss when the clock strikes midnight."

Then there were titters, between groups of girls who had gotten a cute guy to kiss. Carly looked thrilled at her choice, and she slyly looked over at her ex-boyfriend Griffen. Sam raised her eyes and slowly made her way to the hat. There was only one paper left. Sam's heart fluttered slightly as she reached in, but she ignored it.

Freddie Benson.

Sam gasped and ran over to Carly, who was flirting with Jake, even though she had drawn Griffen's name. Sam grabbed her arm and dragged her onto the stairs.

"What?" Carly asked giggling. Sam was speechless, but she showed Carly the offensive piece of paper. Carly's eyes lit up. Sam glared at her friend. "Aww Sam this is so great!" Sam stared at her in disbelief.

"Hey Carly, its 11:58!" Wendy called from the living room. Wendy was the only girl besides Sam, who looked upset with her choice. She had probably gotten Gibby. Carly made her way into the living room and dragged Sam by the hand with her.

"Ok everybody get ready. Here's how it's going to work, once that clock it's 12 every girl is just going to walk up to the guy she picked and kiss him." The girls in the room, squealed and the boys looked curious and excited.

"5…4…3…2…1!" Every person in the room screamed and suddenly only 4 people were left not kissing somebody. Carly looked really into kissing Griffen. Wendy and Sam stood in the center of the room, while Freddie and Gibby stood on opposite sides.

Freddie knew exactly who had picked him. He knew Wendy would kiss him and Sam was the only other person in the room, without somebody. Freddie decided that he would have to take matters into his own hands.

He walked straight up to Wendy, that's right Wendy, and kissed her. Sam stared at them with disbelief.

"HEY!" She screamed slightly. They broke apart. Wendy looked confused and walked over to Gibby, who yes was shirtless, and explained what she think had just happened. Freddie looked satisfied. He raised his eye brows at Sam.

"What, that's who picked me right?"

"No, I did."

"What?" Freddie gasped in mock surprise. Sam glared at him. Freddie smirked at her and she did the unthinkable.

She kissed him. Everyone else in the room had stopped and had gone back to the party. Freddie deepened the kiss, but as soon as he did Sam pulled away. Freddie looked hurt.

"Don't forget Benson, you belong to me." Freddie smiled and Sam laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry I did."

"I hope you never, ever forget again."

And then they kissed one more time.

Happy New Year.

****

**Not my best work, but I'm proud of it. I will be updating all my multi chapters soon, so anyone reading should sit tight. **

**Happy Holiday's everybody!!!**

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


End file.
